


This Morning, With Him.

by moon_star



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_star/pseuds/moon_star
Summary: I need fluff… like, a lot of it. And maybe you do too. So, here, let us have this.Title comes from Johny Cash’s answer when he was asked for his description of paradise. His answer was: “This morning, with her, having coffee.”x,





	This Morning, With Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluff… like, a lot of it. And maybe you do too. So, here, let us have this. 
> 
> Title comes from Johny Cash’s answer when he was asked for his description of paradise. His answer was: “This morning, with her, having coffee.” 
> 
> x,

I would just like to be where you are;

I would just like to trust you and love you and be with you.

Only with you.

Inside of you, around you, in all conceivable and inconceivable places.

I would like to be where you are.

Frida Kahlo

 

Seungri wakes in his arms, the way he likes it.

As soon as he moves, even in the slightest, Jiyong’s body automatically follows. His arms readjust themselves to fit every curb of Seungri’s body, his slim fingers gently move around his torso, and his breathing eases into his.

It feels like gravitational pull.

No, it’s more than that.

It’s as if they are part of each other, as if they are so deeply connected, as if they’re so deeply rooted into each other, so much so that they are a perfect fit.

It’s not always rainbows and butterflies.

It’s not always moon and stars.

It’s not always as easy as breathing, as being.

There are days they can’t see eye to eye on things.

There are days they can’t manage to talk to each other without arguing, many times over the silliest of things.

There are times they go days without seeing each other —although that’s not necessarily because of them. It’s because of their horrible working schedules, of their activities, of their concerts, their fan meetings, and everything else in between.

There are times that even if they are together, in the same place—in the nicest of places—they can’t be together; they can’t be seen together.

And they understand the reasons why.

They understand that there are reasons and circumstances beyond their control that force them to act different with each other when they are in the public eye.

It’s something that comes with their success, with their desire to create music that touches the hearts of thousands of people, to perform in enormous arenas, to hear the adoration of millions of fans.

To say they completely hate that they have to be apart, is understatement.

To say that they wished it could be different, is a given.

To say that they wished it didn’t have to be this way—

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” asks Jiyong in a soft whisper, his warm breath falling against Seungri’s chest.

“Yeah,” he replies.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Seungri has to smile at that.

“You’ve been awake, too. I thought we were just soaking up the moment.”

“We were,” Jiyong responds with a smile. “Until you started overthinking.”

Seungri pulls back a bit, enough to see Jiyong’s face.

“I wasn’t overthinking,” he lies.

“Then why were your thoughts too loud?” he asks, his eyes meeting Seungri’s.

God, his beautiful brown eyes are so breathtaking.

God, his cheekbones are so inviting.

God, his the tip of his nose is so adorable.

God, his lips beg to be kissed, to be felt everywhere.

God, his jaw begs to be touched.

God, all of him begs to be devoured, to be loved, to be so incredibly loved.

"Or were those my own thoughts?” he asks breaking Seungri’s concentration. "Hmmm."

“I love you,” Seungri says, because it is the truth, because he feels it, because he wants him to know this every single second of every single day of the rest of their lives. “I love you so much.”

Jiyong closes his eyes and smiles.

Jiyong’s gummy smile is Seungri’s weakness.

Seungri would do anything to keep seeing it.

Seungri would do everything to keep Jiyong smiling.

Does Jiyong know that?

Does Jiyong know that he would move earth, sun, sky, and everything else in between to keep making him happy?

“You’re just saying that to distract me,” Jiyong says, before gently biting his lip.

“You know me so well,” Seungri responds.

“Well, it didn’t work. You’re going to have to say it again, for good measure.”

Seungri laughs a little before leaning down to kiss Jiyong’s forehead.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

Seungri kisses the tip of his nose.

“I love you.”

“Still not working.”

Seungri kisses his cheekbone.

“I love you.”

“Getting better.”

Seungri kisses his lips, lightly, almost ghostly.

“So much.”

“Probably not as much as me,” Jiyong says before he leans up to kiss him.

Seungri wants to tell him it’s not true.

He wants to tell him that in this relationship, he loves him the most.

He wants to tell him that in all these years, he’s loved him the most.

He wants to tell him that in this life time, no one will ever love anyone the way he loves him.

But he knows he doesn’t have to.

He knows Jiyong knows he loves him, the way he knows Jiyong loves him.

Jiyong knows.

Seungri knows.

They’ve always known.

“Show me,” Seungri says, pulling his lips away from Jiyong.

Jiyong half scoffs, half laughs, before he speaks.

“You’re the one that was trying to convince me of your love for me, remember?” he asks.

Ah, right, that is what Seungri had been doing.

And so, Seungri pulls Jiyong against him, harder, tighter, because he wants them to be as close as they can be—as close as eternity. He wants to align himself with him, the way the moon and the stars do. He wants to intertwine their bodies together, forever.

Jiyong positions himself on top of Seungri, all the while keeping contact with his lips.

Seungri’s lungs get tighter, his mind fuzzier, his fingers tingle, as Jiyong moves against him. Seungri kisses him back slowly, gently, tenderly, before giving up and flipping Jiyong over so that now he is the one on top of him.

He kisses him, hard and raw, before he moves across his jaw, down his neck making sure not to leave any marks—they have somewhere to be later today and he wants to be careful of not leaving any marks where they can be easily seen—before moving down his chest, and he kisses his way to one Jiyong’s nipples, where he licks and gently bites.

Jiyong lets out a delicious moan, and that’s all it takes for Seungri to move down his body, all the way to his navel, before he inches his fingers into the seams of Jiyong’s underwear.

As he is getting ready to pull them down so that he can place Jiyong’s hard cock in his mouth, their alarm goes off, pulling Seungri back to his senses.

Their alarm goes off, reminding them that they have things to do, people to see, interviews to give.

Their alarm goes off, cutting off their morning.

Their alarm goes off.

“Just as I was starting to believe you did love me,” Jiyong says, a smile on his face.

“Just as I was getting ready to do deeper convincing,” Seungri responds.

They both let out a giggle, as a message alert goes off. They both know it’s their manager, telling them it’s time for them to get ready.

“Just as I was going to let you convince me more,” Jiyong says as he reaches for the phone.

“Just as I was going to make sure you believed me,” says Seungri, leaning his forehead against Jiyong’s tattooed ‘X X’ on his tummy.

Jiyong runs his slim fingers on Seungri’s scalp.

“I’ll let you do the convincing tonight,” he says.

And Seungri nods.

There is tonight.

“Coffee?” he asks.

And Seungri nods.

“I’ll go make your coffee while you change,” Jiyong says, as Seungri pulls himself off his tummy, and moves to kiss him one more time.

“I love you,” he tells him.

Jiyong smiles before he speaks.

“I do too, you know that,” he says as he gently strokes Seungri’s cheek.

“I do know. And you know you can’t even boil water, let alone coffee. You change, I’ll make the coffee.”

“You’re such an ass!” says Jiyong, pushing Seungri off him.

Seungri chuckles as he gets off the bed.

“You love it,” he says as he heads towards their hotel kitchen.

“I do,” he hears Jiyong say.

Seungri grabs two mugs; one for his coffee and another for Jiyong’s chocolate milk.

Jiyong is right.

There is later tonight.

There is tomorrow.

There will be many days ahead of them.

There will be many mornings, with him, like this.

There will be many nights to love him.

There will be an infinity amount of moments they will have with each other.

x__x

**Author's Note:**

> the days continue to get tougher.
> 
> i have my own personal opinion on the matter, but for me, regardless of whether it is real or it is not, i love them both equally. & i will continue to do so. 
> 
> please continue to give lots of love to both. 
> 
> x,


End file.
